Places we meet
by SpirituallyInsane
Summary: BEING REVISED! Two boys go to the same school,the same school clubs they take the same bus and live on the same street. When both go to the same bar and get drunk what will happen between these Two emotionless rivals? SasukeGaara shonen ai REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rivalry 

The 18 year old high school senior Gaara woke up from his nights sleep wondering if he would be late. Looking at

his alarm clock it read 8:30. "Shit" he muttered before getting up and heading to

the shower. The warm water dripped down his body as he closed his eyes at the sensation. He put shampoo into his hair but got some in his eyes "itai" he once again started to curse.

After getting out the redhead went down stairs and into the kitchen to see his mother and uncle there " Good morning tanuki" his mother Shukaku said. (I know that's not her name.) " I told you not to call me a racoon" hissing his answer. "Now now, Gaara respect your mother." this time it was his uncle Yashamaru.

" Yeah ok I'm leaving now" he walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss and as he walked out the door Shukaku's voice rang out to him " it's not my fault you where so much make up" but it was ignored.

A raven haired teen got up the same way Gaara did a little to late for his liking. he hated being late to anything. Sasuke was also 18 and was a senior in high school.

He walked into the shower much more reserved then Gaara. Turning on the water he stepped into the warm water. Sighing as it ran along his face and his chest he felt safe.

After washing his hair and after washing his body he stepped out and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around his waist. He walked into his room to see the sight of his older brother on his bed. " Get out" it came out as sneer. " You don't have to be rude" came his brothers to happy reply. " Yeah well if you respected my privacy I wouldn't be" Sasuke glared at his brother.

Itachi sighed " So when are you leaving for school" Sasuke turned his shirt on his head " Um in about 15 minutes why" "Oh no reason just pink is defiantly your colour." Looking down his eyes widened and he growled if he wasn't so small and young Itachi would have felt threatened but instead fell off the bed laughing.

"You mean you didn't notice when I switched your towel" "No was I supposed to" the normally calm Uchiha's eyebrow twitched as he finished getting dressed.

Going downstairs he put some bread in the toaster " Oh! Sasuke honey your awake" Sasuke turned at his name it was his mother Nyra. (yeah not real name)

" Yep and I'm leaving now" as soon as he said that the toaster popped the toast and he quickly ran off to catch the bus.

**Okay I hope this chapter is ok **

**I found out no one wanted to review on friendship always lasts so im thinking of discontinuing.**

**SO I THOUGHT THIS COULD BE A FUN FICCY!**

**Sayonara **

**Loveless-kage 31**


	2. fiasco one the first trip there

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wouldn't mind it Chapter two: Fiasco on the first ride 

Walking to the bus Gaara and Sasuke crossed paths. Glaring at each other Gaaras now cold voice sneered " Uchiha what are you doing her?" tempted to roll his eyes he settled for his eye twitching slightly " The same thing you, to catch the bus."

They both walked slightly faster people on the side walk splitting apart in hopes of not getting run over by the two furious boys. Whispers like " "ho the hell are they?" or " Here they go again!" made the street kind of loud.

Making it to the bus stop people purposefully avoided the two boys who were now glaring holes into each other. If you looked closely enough you could have sworn you saw sparks. A loud voice interrupted the two weird boys " YO SASUKE-TEME" then another soft voice came " Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

Turning at his name to see a blond boy by the name of Naruto and a pink haired Sakura. Gaara smirked at the slight victory. Causing people once again to whisper " Oh My, he's conceited" Gaara glared. "Gaara there you are" turning like Sasuke did at his name he saw Temari a tall blonde female came up to him Kankuro a Goth punk right behind her.

Suddenly the bus came and everyone got on. The bad thing was all the seats were taken except for one, which happened to be right beside Sasuke. Gaara sighed sucking in his pride and sat down. " What do you want?" Sasukes voice was so icy that you could probably get frostbite. Not even fazed Gaara responded, " This happened to be the only seat left." This resulted in another round of glares.

Temari snickered from the seat behind Gaara. She knew how uncomfortable he was so she decided to have some fun at her friends' suspense. Whispering her idea into his ear his smile got wider and more evil. So now the plan shall take place.

Temari pretended to accidentally drop a book then she bumped into Gaara. Gaara flew to the side slightly his head in the crook of Sasukes neck. "Get off of me!" with his teeth grinded and the growl erupting from his chest he sounded threatening but the barely noticeable blush was on his face. Turning around Gaara grounded out the words "Temari, I will kill you!"

The bus went over a bad bump causing Sasuke to fall into Gaara's lap. Gaara's face was now stained with a small blush as Sasuke got up. The rivals glared at each other neither willing to give up and lose for their pride depended on it. Beside Sasuke, Sakura rolled her jade eyes. "Boy's need to always be good at everything" she muttered, Inner Sakura was talking to her 'Damn Straight they need to get over it.' Now she wouldn't usually insult Sasuke but he was starting to annoy her.

Gaara and Sasuke rivals, Glaring at each other, both highly full of themselves. Just then the bus turned the corner sharply causing Sasuke and Gaara's lips to make unwanted contact with each other.

Both suddenly pulled back yelling in perfect sync " WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" then both responded equally "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO!"

Once again in perfect harmony both boys spit and stuck out their tongues like elementary schoolers. The whole bus exploded with laughter. Everyone on that bus even if they didn't know the two rivals were think the same thing 'This should be a fun and interesting year'

YAY!! SECOND CHAPTER DONE

I WOULD LIKE TO GEVE THANKS TO MY FRIENDS THAT GAVE ME IDEAS (not that they know) and TO:

FALME GAZER

I shall not stop this story but I want to know what you think of this chapter THANX for your support

JA BYE-BYE

Loveless-kage31


	3. The freshman find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authors note: A friend of mine read the story and asked what their ages are (besides Gaara and Sasuke) well they are all 18 except Temari and Kankuro who are 19 you will find out why soon. Itachi is 24 for those who want to know other ages shall show up eventually as the characters come.

**Please read the bottom!**

Chapter 3 Time to tell the School

Since it was the first day back. Everyone went into the gymnasium that sort of looked

like an amphitheatre. Students upon students wandered in finding seats so they would not

have to stand through a 4-hour orientation. Why it was that long was because of the freshman.

They need to know about the classes and how everything works. Though they did not

know that they shall meet the two people that seem to dominate the school. Teenagers

chatted and laughed with each other.

"Gaara what was that fiasco on the bus I never knew you were into guys" Temari said and then Kankuro also talked " True I know you don't like relationships but I always

thought of you as straight" Gaara growled thoroughly annoyed at his friends "I'm not gay!" Temari and Kankuro gave soft laughs.

OVER With SASUKE

"Sasuke-teme I might hate you but that was good" Naruto laughed. "Yes Sasuke-kun

leading on your rival like that was so awesome" Sakura said waving her hands in the air

but Inner Sakura wasn't as pleased ' That freaky guy touched MY Sasuke's lips!' Sasuke

growled and snapped at them " It was unintentional." Naruto looked at him " So you mean you don't like him" and his reply was a angry "Why would I like that bastard."

"I don't know why you would?" Sakura stated although it came out as a question. " Just shut up I'm…" Sasuke was cut of when a voice cut through.

" Attention everyone, Hello my name is Tsunade." As she spoke everyone looked at the big breasted blonde who now claimed to be Tsunade.

The freshmen were the ones who were wide-eyed. Tsunade spoke again " I am you principal here at Shinobi High School" taking a breath she continued. " Okay, just so you know everyone shall be nice to the people who are knew to the school or will be severely punished" her voice took on a threatening tone.

Everyone by that time were in seats and unfortunately Gaara was in the seat right behind Sasuke. That alone spelt out trouble.

Tsunade started talking again but Gaara just tuned her out. He felt something hit the back of hiss head as he turned around. It was Dosu a guy who was to full of him self to admit it.

He has thrown a pen at him. Though everyone was scared of him people did have the guts to stand up against him right before he sent them to the hospital.

Unfortunately the pen has hit Sasuke in the back of the head as well. Standing up Sasuke yelled at Gaara. " What the hell was that for you!" equally angry Gaara glared and retorted "Why don't you ask him" he said while pointing at Dosu. Everyone looked at the two as they once again glared at each other. The freshman looked slightly scared wondering why these two boys were so loud.

Sure call them slow they have a right to be right? Well Tsunade just watched the two boys bicker. " I didn't throw the pen" the normally quiet and stoic Gaara could be loud when he wanted to be. " Stop blaming people" Sasuke was now enraged.

Gaara and Sasuke were very popular even if people like to keep their distance. They were

actually quite alike to. Gaara was always on time and usually hated to be late unless it meant skipping school. He was the captain of the Hand-to-Hand team and Co-captain to the swordsman team. He was also the captain of concealable weapons.

Sasuke on the other hand was the Co- captain to the Hand to hand combat team, captain to the swords man team and Co-captain to the concealable weapons.

They were both tall and had really different eyes. Their complexions were pale but elegant. So they were rivals in sports, looks, school and a lot of others. The freshman then realized that they shouldn't get in the way.

Just then Tsunade said "Boys sit down or I will take away your titles!" Knowing that it was a true threat they sat down with one more glare at each other.

A person in the back by the name of Kiba stood up and stated to the whole school " Dear freshman and many others, behold Shinobi highs rivals, Sabaku Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke"

Most of the women and some men clapped and whistled while Gaara and Sasuke both thought ' Damn people are going to turn this school year into hell!'

They don't know just how right they are!

**Wow long chapter.**

**I know this chapter might seem boring but it's putting more characters into it and I forgot to mention that I shall take ideas for side pairings for  
**

**Gaara and Sasuke or for someone else it does not matter. Just give some ideas and I will take them into consideration. Oh and the main pairing is and shall stay Gaara/Sasuke.**

**Ja bye-bye**

**Loveless-kage31**


	4. the game is on

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Authors note: I once again give credit to my ever demanding friends and to my reviewers and readers! My friend suggested a shika/shino pairing

Chapter 4: Meeting the new people

Gaara most of the time was annoyed by the many people. The new kids that were transferred or those that were freshman were too talkative.

It was funny though watching a whole bunch of people fawning over the younger Uchiha. Even most of the freshman girls were falling at his feet.

It sickened him. How could someone like that beat him for captain of the concealable weapons? There was only half a day left so he looked at his schedule to find out what he missed.

(a/n it goes bye periods their will be 9 periods that includes lunch)

1) Math

2) English

3) History

4) Chemistry

5) Lunch

6) Social Studies

7) Art

8) Music

9) Physical Education

Temari came up and poked him in the side causing him to yelp. Ignoring the glare she said, " Guess what I heard?" with an exasperated sigh he replied " Just tell me Temari" pouting she decided to tell him. "Sasuke supposedly has all your classes, do you think he's stalking you?"

Refraining from rolling his eyes he walked off into the cafeteria and there was Sasuke with his friends surrounded by fan girls and guys. He couldn't help but mutter " Temari's right and I was right this school year will be horrible"

Sasuke had also found out that Gaara had all the same classes and muttered "Stalker" But

Gaara heard him since he was at the next table with Temari and Kankuro he said " More like Prey stalking Predator"

Sasuke got up moving around his fan girls he didn't want to hurt them.

Sure he was emotionless and cold but he wasn't heartless he still had feelings. " What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Gaara smirked and replied chastely " It means since you're the prey and I'm the predator you better run."

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone got up to go to class that included Sasuke and Gaara. As soon as Sasuke left Gaara whispered, " Aww, Prey got away to bad."

Now with a laughing Temari and Kankuro they headed East to his Social Studies class.

As they got in the class the teacher Mr. Okari looked at them with a glare. Ignotring it they sat down.

Gaara sat behind Sasuke thinking ' This just isn't my day.' As soon as that was over everyone left quickly because even Mr. Okari scares Sasuke and Gaara. Surprisingly the two were actually good in that class made people think ' Wonder why, Okari can scare anyone.'

Finally the time for Physical Education has come. The two groups of threes walked in only to find the teachers already there. "Okay class today we will do basketball."

A shy girl that was in the back raised her hand. " Ummm…Yes Hinata what is it?" " Oh umm Sensai I-I w-was wondering w-wh-who you are" Everyone laughed slightly even Gaara and Sasuke gave a light chuckle.

Hinata blushed red and the teacher did the same " Sorry about that I'm Umino Iruka and this is Hatake Kakashi" the man now known as Iruka said pointing to himself and Kakashi.

" I will split you into two teams" Iruka said smiling at the teenagers to reassure them. He didn't look too much older then them with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a permanent scar across his nose.

Kakashi looked slightly suspicious though he had silver hair that looked like a scarecrows straw. And a mask adorned his face. All that was visible was an eye.

"Ok here are the teams:

Team 1

1 Naruto

2 Sakura

3 Temari

4 Kankuro

5 Shino

6 Shikamaru

7 Ino

8 Hinata

9 Dosu

10 Rock Lee

And Team 2

1 Gaara

2 Sasuke

3 Tenten

4 Neji

5 Kin

6 Haku

7 Kabuto

8 Zaku

9 Zabuza

10 Kiba"

OH MY! A long chapter wow im so surprised with my self now 

Well once again thanks to readers and reviewers for their constant support

Ja BYE-BYE

Loveless-kage31


	5. Kakashis perverted book

**Authors note: this chapter focuses on the lesser pairings Enjoy Right also I'm not the best at basket ball so umm its not exactly going to be a whole lot of it. Sorry**

Chapter 5: Game Over 

The kids broke into their teams. Gaara felt somewhat sorry for himself. Why you ask? Well it is because he is on the same team as Sasuke.

Poor Poor Gaara. Everyone got into position Sasuke got center and Gaara at defense. "OK at my whistle" Iruka said then there was a shrill noise filling the gym.

The ball was thrown into the air and Sasuke quickly got it. Shikamaru sighed " How troublesome" Shino looked at him.

They were both defensemen and were both friends. Shino said in that hard voice of his " Stop complaining and play your position." Shikamaru snorted and replied " And if I don't want to?"

" Then I'll make you" by then Shino was smirking it irked him. Shino advanced as Shikamaru slowly backed away. " Are you trying to back this day more troublesome?" he asked

Only to get the reply of " What if I am." Shikamaru hit a wall and his eyes widened shino leaned in and…

"SHINO! IT'S YOURS!" Naruto yelled passing Shino the ball. He ran to the sideline and passed it to Kankuro.

" Now where were we?" Shino asked. Shikamaru Gulped. Then ran after the ball. " Oh well! I'll get him next time" Shino sighed.

** With the teachers**

" Kakashi what are you reading?" Iruka asked suspiciously. Kakashi in quick attempt to hide his book put it under his shirt.

" Oh nothing." he replied nervously. Iruka glared knowing he had a dirty book again by the way his partner and friend was sweating.

"Give me the book" Iruka said sternly. Slowly taking the book out of his shirt he gave it to Iruka with a nervous look.

"He he" Kakashi laughed slightly. In Irukas hand was a book labelled 'Come Come Paradise.' Iruka smirked and said with a hurt look " Kashi-chan, I thought I would be enough for you aren't I?"

Kakashi looked nervous and replied "Iruka of course your enough that book was a present form my dear grandmother."

Looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a tapping foot Iruka said " OH really! but if I do recall you don't have a grandmather!"

Kakashi backed up and stuttered " Look Iruka I love you and only you." Iruka still advanced and anger mark appearing on the back of his head.

As swiftly as he could Kakashi took of his mask and gave Iruka a light peck on the cheek. He himself wished it could have lasted longer but he didn't want the children to know.

Iruka had stopped in his tracks his eyes wide as he touched his lips. " Wow! you've never kissed me before."

Kakashi chuckled " Actually we have never kissed before." Suddenly they looked at the clock and Iruka blew the whistle.

At the sound the teens stopped and looked at them. " Okay time to change and go home!" Iruka yelled.

Despite liking gym class Gaara also liked going home it meant a night with out the Uchiha. He always took the bus home and Sasuke Uchiha never took the bus home.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi was going to pick him up from school. Uchiha Itachi loved picking up his little brother.

It gave him time to talk to him. Like about the teachers, the students and of course the hot girls. Itachi used to be a playboy when he was in high school. Hell he still his a playboy!

Sasuke saw Itachi's black convertible pull up in front of him. He got in muttering "It's about time you came." Itachi ignored him since he was looking at a particular tall blonde that looked familiar.

Sasuke mumbled "Oh no!" as Itachi stuck his head out of the window "Hey girl nice body" he said. He was met with a glare of two turquoise eyes. "Just Great!" Sasuke once again mumbled.

Gaara growled and yelled, " Don't talk to my sister like that" then Kankuro quickly added, " Don't even talk to her."

Despite being younger then Temari, Gaara was still protective. 'How dare that bastard talk to Temari in such a way' Gaara thought looking at Temari.

Her face was bright red in anger and embaressment she kept thinking over and over again 'I'm going to kill him.'

Sasuke's face actually held surprise even though Gaara hadn't noticed him. He HAD noticed Gaara and how fierce he looked when it came to Temari.

'I never thought Gaara could be so cold and emotionless to others but with his siblings actually showed them emotions.' Sasuke thought before punching his brother's arm.

" Itai! What was that for baby boy?" Itachi Yelped. " Oh no reason" Sasuke replied innocently. Itachi drove off pouting slightly. It was going to be a year full of surprises.

Okay next chapter done 

**It might be slightly boring because well I couldn't think of anything**

**ok well hope you Enjoy!**

**Loveless-kage31**


	6. shocking surprises

Authors note: in the last chapter when Kakashi kissed Iruka it was on the lips except I put cheek forgive me. My other story shall be continued eventually and Temari Kankuro and Gaara are siblings but they were at a friends house.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto.

Chapter 6:

The next day 

Gaara had been silent all night last night. Temari and Kankuro were starting to worry about him.

Sasuke was the same although he had ignored his brother like he usually did. He at least took the time to retaliate but now he did nothing.

Even the ride on the bus was silent. Only a few glares passed between them and a few huffs.

'Only one day and they aren't even talking' Temari thought to herself. Ever since that bastard had spoke to her from a car both Gaara and Kankuro had been overprotective.

Gaara had never talked much to begin with unless he was threatening or insulting someone.

Now inside the school Gaara talked. "After school today I have to go watch the try-outs for the hand to hand combat." Temari smiled and replied, " No prob, we shall se you at home then."

Gaara nodded and the three went to their first class. Math had always been one of Gaaras better subjects.

He tried to hide it but he loved maths. He loved the way the equations ran across his paper and how he thought of the answers and then flowed from his pencil.

The reason he hides this is because one of the most popular people in school do not like math. So he hid it.

Sasuke also liked math though not as much as he liked gym. He glanced at Gaara from the corner of his eye.

He wondered about him. He had always wondered why they had become rivals instead of friends. It wasn't his fault really it was all Itachi's fault.

Gaara and him have been rivals since the sixth grade. He blamed his brother. Sasuke sighed ' look at me I sound like I'm in love' _'Oh but you are'_ 'huh who are you?' _'Well stupid I happen to be you!'_

' Ok now go away' _'My aren't we stingy today_.' That voice annoyed the hell out of him then he stopped and waited for the voice. It didn't come back.

He will admit he was interested in Gaara but not in that way. Gaara was like an idol he looked up to. Why? Well not even he knew that.

He remembered the day Gaara and him had gotten into their first fight.

_(Flashback)_

An eleven year old Sasuke looked at the boy with red hair and the most unusual colored eyes through his bangs.

_For some reason he couldn't stop looking at that boy. He was so calm and a straight A+ student. _

_Despite what his brother says about Uchihas being the best. Right now he felt inferior to this boy who was the same age as him._

_He couldn't believe that he was the same age though. His eyes were emotionless and cold but despite that there was a hidden terror._

_Sasuke wanted to be the boy who helped him. He got out of his chair and walked to the red head._

_As he stood in front of him he realized and noticed the kanji for love on his forehead. The red head looked up and glared at him._

"_What do you want!" he growled. Sasuke stepped back slightly before gaining new courage to he opened his mouth to speak._

" _Umm… sorry to bug you but I was wondering if you would like to be my friend?" Sasuke hoped that he would accept his offer._

" _Who are you?" asked the boy curiosity seeping into his voice and eyes. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are..?" Gaara was contemplating whether to tell the boy his name._

"_Gaara, Sabaku Gaara" the boy now known as Gaara spoke quietly. "Well will you be my friend?" Sasuke once again asked._

_Gaara looked down before saying " Okay."(a/n as you might have noticed Gaara is more caring)_

_For the next few days the two new friends would talk about what has happened. One day after school Sasuke looked at Gaara and asked "would you like to come over my brother Itachi is coming to pick me up."_

_Gaara gave a silent nod he wondered what kind of person his brother was. Seeing a black convertible Sasuke told Gaara that was his brothers car._

"_He's 17 so don't worry it's not illegal" Sasuke reassured Gaara. "Whatever" was Sasuke's 'oh so simple reply.'_

"_Oi, Baby Boy who's your friend?" asked a tall teenager with long black hair tied in a low ponytail._

_Sasuke who was slightly startled by his brothers close voice quickly looked at the boy who was now towering over him._

" _This is Sabaku Gaara, Gaara this is Itachi" Sasuke introduced his best friend to his brother. But was surprised when Itachi scowled._

"_Sasuke you are not allowed to associate with filthy people like him!" Itachi growled. He knew about Gaara and his father who his siblings were and everything._

_No way! Was he letting his little brother associate with criminals! Gaara had never told Sasuke Uchiha his father's profession nor will he ever._

_His father was a con and had been put in jail several times now. "Come on Sasuke! He might make you break the law."_

_Sasuke's face held shock as he turned to his friend. "Gaara what's going on?" he asked slightly worried that what Itachi said was true._

_Gaara looked away unable to look Sasuke in the eyes anymore he said " My fathers a con and he is in jail as we speak." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared " I don't care if you father is a murderer what does that have to do with our friendship?" He half yelled half asked this to both Itachi and Gaara._

"_Uchiha, Calm down it's better that we aren't friends" Gaara said. "Why though, why is it better!" Before Gaara could answer Itachi did. "It's better because his family is filth!"_

_A now scowling Gaara looked at Itachi no fear in his turquoise eyes "You can say anything you want about me, about my life and about my father but no talks bad about the rest of my family!"_

_Sasuke was the one with fear in his eyes as he stuttered "G-Gaara Pl…" Gaara glared at him. "You will eventually end up like him Uchiha, it is ok this way" _

_Turning around Gaara started to walk away only to be stopped by Sasuke's voice "Okay then we shall be rivals, enemies until the day we can once again be friends."_

_Gaara nodded in total agreement "Yes the next time we see each other we are rivals!" his voice was strong yet cold but by the slight smirk or smile on his face told Sasuke that he was waiting for that day as well._

_Itachi had influenced the rivalry for seven years. The friendship that they had once had was kept secret from everyone even Gaara's siblings and Sasuke's friends._

_(end flashback)_

Sasuke snapped out of the daydream as the bell rang it was the end of the day already? He had been strolling down memory lane for the day.

He looked over at Gaara through his bangs. The boys eyes were clouded and a small smile adorned his face.

He walked out of class and into his brother's car. He couldn't wait for the next day.

Gaara had noticed that Sasuke had clouded eyes and he wondered if he remembered their little secret.

He himself had been thinking of that day. Why had they both had the same flash back well it was because today September 19 was the day that their friendship had been broken.

**OK long chappie this is info on Gaara and Sasukes childhood. This is important for the story or else you won't be able to understand later chapters.**

**Have fun**

**Ja bye-bye **

**Loveless-kage31**


	7. a confession

Authors note: Sorry I have a minor case of writers block

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter 7:

Gaara had awoken in the same fashion as he did everyday supposedly. Yesterday which hadn't been the best for him was now gone. Replaced by another day.

'Thank God' Gaara thought to himself, as he got dressed. No matter how much he hated that dreadful 19th of September it will haunt him forever.

At least tonight he would be able to relax with his siblings.

They were going to spend tonight together and "bond" as Temari likes to put it. He had no idea where they were going.

Sighed it was nice for it to be a Friday he didn't have to worry about seeing that Uchiha for the next two days.

"Gaara! Come on we don't want to be late!" Temari yelled at him.

"WHATEVER!" Gaara yelled back a little to loud. Stomping down the stairs he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

Temari and Kankuro followed him out the door quickly. They didn't want to lose sight of him now, did they?

" Gaara! Wait up!" they yelled to their fast walking sibling. "By the pace he's going I think he wants to see that Uchiha boy." Kankuro snickered. Which resulted in having a big rock thrown at him.

With Sasuke

" Finally it's Friday" Mumbled Sasuke as he went into the shower. The water dripped down his softly muscled chest.

' ahh so. nice..' Sasuke thought. He always felt warm and safe in the shower.

Weird. Isn't it? Well Sasuke Washed his hair then washed his body. The soap foaming slightly like it was supposed to.

"Sasuke you are going to be late for school!" His mother had yelled. Even if the water pounded in his ears he still heard her.

"Okay" He replied but unlike Gaara he didn't yell it as loud as he possibly can. (Even if is mom does get on his nerves)

Getting dressed was easy as it always was and he went downstairs to breakfast. Eating quickly and throwing his plate in the sink to be washed he headed to the door.

" My, My little brother you sure are in a hurry today" Drawled a deep and annoying voice.

Sighing Sasuke looked at his older brother Itachi " What do you want?"

"Why tonight we are going to hang with some of my friends at the bar." Itachi once again drawled.

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance he growled, " I don't want to hang with your 'friends'"

"Well you can invite your blonde friend and that cute pink haired girl" Itachi suggested

"You mean Naruto and Sakura? Well I guess I could tell them at school." Sasuke was in thought for a second before…

"SHIT! I'm going to be late for school!" This though was said quickly as the younger Uchiha ran frantically out the door.

(At School)

Walking into the school was less then pleasurable. Everyone was staring at Gaara and Sasuke.

They were staring at Gaara weirdly because he had put more eyeliner on then necessary and his glare was ten times worse.

With Sasuke he was having a bad hair day a really bad hair day. His usually chicken butt looking hair was tangled and matted and curved more.

People were whispering, " Gaara looks like an Emo and Sasuke looks like he had gotten laid."

Unfortunately for those 'Certain' people they got to 100-watt glares from the two. 'What are they staring at!' were the thoughts of the two men.

"Even if they act like boys with their I'm better then you attitude and their bow down to me aura. They were men gentlemen actually." Temari stated to Kankuro, Sakura and Naruto.

The four of them were on the sidelines watching the glaring contest which seemed more like fireworks by the blue and red light flashing between the two glares.

" On second thought…" Temari started but didn't finish because she was cut off.

" …They really are boys." Sakura had finished the sentence.

Kankuro and Naruto then chorused together " YOU BET!"

This however resulted in them getting punched by the said ''boys''

" YOU SHOULDN'T TALK!" they yelled as they watched their so called friends fly out the school doors. " Whoa… Nice punch" Temari whistled.

"Hn. Whatever!" Both once again said before stomping away in different directions. 'Wow they do act like little boys!' Temari placed it at the back of her mind for blackmail uses.

" Ano… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was stuttering not knowing why. " What is it?" Snapped the boy of her affections. Oh right that was why she was so nervous he was in a bad mood.

And the bell had bad timing for it had to go off now. "The class is that way Sasuke-kun" Sakura stated while pointing in the direction Gaara had gone in.

"You should have told me sooner!" Sasuke threw his arms up into the air as a sign of pure frustration. He rarely ever showed it because he could control it but now well it was out of control.

So the two walked to the first class Sakura twitching and twirling her thumbs. And Sasuke with an anger mark at the side of his head.

With Shikamaru and Shino in history

Shikamaru and Shino were in history and they both sat beside each other. So far both of them thought history well should be history.

Since in this class you had tables instead of desks most people would text message others. Only problem was if that person didn't know then it would scare the crap out of them.

Others would do more, private stuff under the table with their partner just to see the reactions of the other students.

" Shino this is so boring" they had a substitute today, who was correcting papers. " I know but you shouldn't complain about it." Shino answered his complain-a-lot-friend.

"Yeah but it feels as if time couldn't go slower." Shikamaru once again whined. Shino got that scary glint in his eye. As he said " I know what we can do to pass the time."

Raising an eyebrow at Shino's statement he Shikamaru decided to be brave " And what might that be?"

Almost immediately he regretted it, as Shino's eyes seemed to glow a little brighter with every word he had just said.

Soon after that Shikamaru felt a hand on his hip. He looked at Shino and smiled. Taking a piece of paper Shino wrote down…

_Can you ever love me? More then life, more then, the sun and more then the clouds?_

He then passed it to Shikamaru. Thoroughly surprised by his friend's confession he stared dumbly at the paper in his hand.

Shino's hand still on his hip though it then moved to his outer thigh. Shikamaru took a pen and wrote on the paper which held the love of his friend.

I had promised to be your friend but never your lover… 

_I do love and have since I first laid eyes on you _

_Be my Koibito Shino-kun and hope that you may return my love._

After passing the note back to Shino he thought about what he had wrote. It was true though and by the look on Shino's face it looked like he was happy.

They both looked at each other Shino's hand on his inner thigh. Giving poor Shikamaru an erection.

The two moved closer and eventually their eyes closed as two pairs of soft lips touched in a long wanted passionate kiss.

Shino's tongue licked Shikamarus bottom lip begging for entrance. He allowed it and the tongues battled for control. In the end Shino won.

Shino's hand had grabbed Shikamarus pant leg. As Shikamaru used his hand and arm to pull the bug lover closer to him.

" Ahem, Mr. Abrume and Mr. Nara am I interrupting something?"

The two broke apart to look at Turase-sensei the substitute.

" No sensei nothing is wrong and you were not interrupting anything." Shikamaru and Shino said as if they just didn't care which was true.

"Keep your tongues to yourselves, the class doesn't need to see that!" Turase said before turning to walk back to his desk mumbling, which sounded oddly like kid's and their weird ways of entertainment.

"I love you Shi-chan" Shikamaru whispered huskily into his new lovers ear only to have…

" I love you to Deer-kun" right back at him.

(End of the day)

Walking out of the school. Gaara headed home not at all looking foreword to tonight's bonding with his siblings.

Meanwhile Sasuke had asked his to friends if they wanted to go with him and they said sure.

" I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm sharp so be ready, I don't like waiting."

WOW a long long chapter it has Shika/Shino fluff 

**For those who don't know:**

**Japanese:**

**Koibito: Koi means love so I suppose Koibito means lover or mate**

**Kun: usually after a boys name or when you are close to the person**

**Chan: usually after a girls name this is when you are extremely close **

**Ano: Excuse me or but**

**English: **

**Why did I call Shikamaru Deer-chan well:**

**Shikamaru means Deerman literally**

**Enjoy**

**Loveless-kage31**


	8. unfortuneate meeting part 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO and that's FINAL

Authors note: Should I pair Naruto up with anyone? I don't want to leave him out.

Chapter 8: Unfortunate meetings

Gaara got ready, so he could look nice. This though was on his sibling's orders.

He didn't want to go he wanted to stay here with his uncle, Yashamaru, who had gotten sick a few days ago but it only affected him now.

Although he doesn't show it Gaara liked Yashamaru like a father.

Quickly throwing on black leather pants that weren't that tight, a black shirt that said " Death to all who oppose me" in red.

All in All Gaara looked great the black went with his messy read hair and tattoo.

Walking out of his room he banged right into Kankuro. "Watch it!" Gaara growled.

"Yeesh Gaara calm down tonight is the night you relax a bit." Kankuro replyed, while holding out his hand for Gaara to except.

"Kankuro! Gaara! Are you ready yet?" Temari's voice yelled up the stairs.

Both men scurried quickly down the stairs afraid of Temari's wrath. She hated being late.

As they got downstairs they saw Temari in a short white skirt and a purple top that says on the front " I control the wind." Her hair was done up in it's four pony tails.

"Let's go. Okay I wanna get there before all the cute guys are taken!" This statement made Gaara look confused. Where are they taking him? Hopefully not to a strip bar like they did on his eighteenth birthday.

Walking outside the cool breeze felt good against Gaara's face wearing this stuff was hot. So he had been slightly flushed.

"Get in Gaara." Kankuro said waving to Gaara from the drivers seat of the car. "Isn't that Mother's car?" Gaara asked slowly walking to the car.

"So what just get it!" Quickly walking to the door to the backseat he got in. Kankuro started the engine and put the beautiful 'Corvette' in drive. Backing away from the driveway they started to drive to only Gaara's siblings knew where.

It was about an hour drive and to say that he was bored was an understatement. Gaara didn't want to bug Kankuro who seemed to be concentrating hard on the road. his brow was furrowed and he was mumbling.

While Temari was busy looking into the mirrors the car had. Every time they stopped at a red light, or a stop sign she would check her make up or her hair. Once she went as far to ask Gaara how she looked?

Of course Gaara just growled at her to leave him alone. He was going to snap when… the car stopped.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was getting ready or trying to pick out clothes, like Itachi said so. Why he would want to go to a bar with Itachi and his weird yet highly attractive friends is beyond him.

Itachi said that he could finally meet his brother's lover who happens to be a guy. That had shocked him greatly.

The mega playboy Uchiha Itachi was gay. Not that he cared what his brother was. Itachi still had fans at his school though most of them were six years younger then the older boy. And again why would he, Uchiha Sasuke, Care what people were involved with his older brothers life.

" Sas- u –ke – kuuuun!" Sasuke heard but all that happened was a thought that popped into his mind ' Speak of the devil' as soon as he processed the thought Itachi walked into the room.

" Baby Boy you're not ready yet…" Itachi stopped and a devious smirk started to grace his normally (or as normal as it can get) stoic face.

"… Or are you going to wear a fluffy pink towel, you shall be the belle of the bar." Itachi sang. He was being way too dramatic for his liking.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Sasuke's head as he scowled. " That was a lame pun Itachi, even for you!"

Pouting Itachi put a hand to his heart "You hurt me so little brother, you hurt me so!" then he fell onto the bed.

Forgetting to hold back the chuckle, Sasuke rolled his eyes before sighing in exasperation. " You should be in drama club"

Itachi momentarily grinned and gave a fake bow "Thank you, Thank you, I'm here every second Tuesday." then he left so Sasuke could get changed.

Looking at the clock Sasuke finally picked out a pair of black jeans and a blue button up shirt. He had the first three buttons undone so it showed off some of his chest.

After dressing he walked out of the room and going outside where Itachi was waiting in the car for him. "Okay where are your friends houses?" Itachi asked as soon as Sasuke sat down in the passengers seat and buckled up.

"One lives two blocks to the right from here and the other is only up ahead." Sasuke said. Itachi followed Sasukes directions and soon enough they were starting to drive to the bar with a hyperactive Naruto and a shy Sakura.

Sasuke went off into his own little world. Soon enough his eyes started to close.

(Dream) Sasuke's p.o.v

I felt tender breath upon my neck. I turned to the intruder who dares to wake me from my seemingly peaceful sleep.

All I could see though was shadow and a silhouette of a masculine figure. Whoever was in my bed was going to get it.

But then I saw it, Pale lips parting and unusual coloured eyes. But both were still to dark to figure out who it was. The figure leaned closer a hand touching my chest. As the fingers brushed across my stomach a realized ( a little late) that I didn't have a shirt on.

The boy or man came closer and closer, how do I know, his breath was now close enough that I could feel it on my own lips. It looked like he was going to say something when…

I woke up

(End Dream) Normal P.O.V

Naruto shook Sasuke and eventually woke him up. " What do you want Dobe?" Asked the boy as his black eyes opened to look into bright blue ones.

" Wake up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled wanting to annoy the younger Uchiha who had eventually become a good friend through the years.

"Okay I'm up now what do you want" Sasuke was glaring at Naruto he wanted to know what the person was going to say.

Naruto grinned and said, "We are here!"

Getting out of the car the four people walked towards the bouncer that was standing protectively by the door. He wasn't going to let anyone in who wasn't eighteen or older.

Showing their I.D they walked through the now open velvet rope. 'This bar was tight on security' though Sasuke as they found a table at the back. Which happened to be right next to Shikamaru's, Shino's, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and Choji's table.

They were all friends. so no one cared " Oh, it looks like a few other people decided to come here tonight" Itachi smirked while looking around for his own friends

"ITACHI!" covering his ears as everyone in the 'bar' did as well. A scary guy with snake like features and looked to be wearing a black dress came up and sat down next to Itachi freaking out the other three at the table.

"Orochi-kun!" Itachi yelled just as enthusiastically as the weird guy. Both started to kiss the others. Sakura went to sit at the table with her other friends to give the two lovers privacy. Sasuke and Naruto followed her.

More people started to come to the table that Itachi was sitting at soon it was full and a bunch of fan girls surrounded them.

Chuckling Sasuke turned back to Ino and Sakura who were asking what everyone wants to drink. Of course everyone got an alcoholic beverage and started drinking.

(Back to Gaara)

Gaara looked at the bar that they were standing in front of. "Why a bar?" he asked looking over at his siblings.

"Because this is where you get drunk, get laid and can express yourself, that's the life!" Kankuro stretched his arms and walked up to the bouncer.

Getting inside, and finding a table wasn't as hard as it looked keeping the girls away from him were another story though. As soon as Gaara sat down the came over and tried (in his opinion) and failed to seduce him.

Instead Gaara got them to get him Vodka. It was one of the only things he's drink. Temari got a 'sex on the beach' and kankuro ordered a martini.

Gaara's brow rose when he saw them and said "Aren't those a little fancy?" kankuro also raised an eyebrow, "Nope, it's a bar not a strip club, though it his tight on security." Kankuro actually sounded suspicious and confused.

Twitching Gaara drank the vodka, only to be given more. 'Looks like these girls want me drunk.' Gaara thought a smirk adorning his pale face making him look somewhat evil.

They had been there for half an hour and Temari was drunk and dancing with a guy who looked somewhat familiar. Where the music came from no one knows.

Kankuro on the other hand was still sober as was Gaara though both were starting to sway a bit. The girls were becoming even clingier and the vodka didn't help much either. Kankuro had started to catch the eye of a few girls and Gaara had actually laughed at his brother's misfortune.

Gaara looked over as he heard the shout "ITACHI!" Looking to a certain table he saw the man who had yelled making out with another man.

But it wasn't them that Gaara had gotten wide eyes and a slightly hanging mouth. IT was from the table next to that table.

It was an evil sight; sitting about five tables away was Uchiha Sasuke and a few of his friends. 'I didn't know that Uchiha went to bars.' Gaara thought it was funny to see the usually composed Sasuke sitting there drinking surrounded by the usual fans.

'Wonder how he got roped into this?' Gaara thought stealing another glance at the Uchiha. He then felt a elbow lightly jabbing his side. Growling Gaara recomposed his mask of indifference and said "WHAT!"

"Oh, nothing it's just that you have been staring at your rival as if he were the hottest thing here." Kankuro was smiling at his little brother. He didn't care if Gaara was gay or straight. Kankuro looked over at the table Sasuke was at then gulped down his third martini.

Gaara after his third bottle of vodka he then decided to order some Sake. After he got his order he started to wander off into his thoughts 'Sasuke, eh? So I wonder why he's here? Wait did I just call him by his name?' Gaara wanted to bang his head on the table but refrained him self from doing so.

'Maybe the Alcohol his getting to my head' Gaara shook his head but that only caused him to get slightly dizzy.

Looking the Uchiha up and down Gaara went back to the crevices of his Sexual thoughts. 'He's not bad looking actually he's pretty cute…WAIT I did NOT say that' so Gaara went to screaming at himself in his mind.

Meanwhile Sasuke just seemed to notice Gaara and was having somewhat of the same ordeal the other was.

---------------------------

Ok I hope you enjoyed

Preview of chapter 9: Gaara finally gets drunk and makes quite a spectacle. While Sasuke, just can't seem to stop thinking those ridiculous thoughts of his so he tries to do something about them.

Loveless-kage31


	9. unfortunate meeting part 2

aDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately

Warnings: This chapter consists of many drunken teenagers, male romance, and fan girls that have no idea what's going to happen.

Authors note: I warned you once so I will warn you again if you are not comfortable with those things then you should not read.

Chapter 9: unfortunate meeting part 2

Sasuke noted the existence of Gaara. He looked at the boy who had been his friend long ago. Even if it wasn't a lasting friendship he never did get over the lost friendship just because Itachi said so.

Sasuke looked at his older and absolutely drunk brother. He was playing some poker and by the way that some of the guys (mainly Itachi) were now shirtless meant they were playing strip poker.

Sighing at that he drank the stuff Sakura had put in front of him. Sasuke kept thinking weird thoughts about how he wanted to dance. That was not like him. Not in the least.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? You have been unusually quiet?" Sakura asked her crush.

Sasuke glared at the table and then at the bottle of beer. "I'm fine just thinking."

"About what Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's now curious gaze lingered upon his friends ( though he would not admit it) form.

"Nothing, Dobe!" Growling to himself Sasuke was tempted to switch tables but seeing the looks of lust he was getting from the majority of the females in the bar he stayed where he was. 'Scary' he thought.

Itachi's friends were more like cronies they did everything for him when he said to go fetch him a drink they did but it was mostly two that went by Deidara and Kisame.

Deidara always said 'Yeah' after every sentence and his looks made him look slightly more like a girl. Even though Itachi wore nail polish and clothes that looked liked dresses.

Kisame though was strong well built yet he was kind of quiet. His hair was short and spiked up. He was the more obedient one from that group they call them selves the Akatsuki.

Orochimaru Itachi's boyfriend was the strangest guy around. He had snake like eyes. Though that wasn't what was weird about him. It was that his tongue was longer then the average humans and it scared Sasuke to no end.

Looking once again around the table he was seated at Sasuke looked passed everyone. Shino and Shikamaru were making out obviously drunk. Naruto and Hinata were dancing, seems like the drunk Hinata has a lot of courage.

Chouji was eating like he always does but this time he drowned it all down with beer.

Sasuke swayed to the side noticeably drunk from the bottle upon bottle of alcohol though it had only been 1 or 2. His eyes swirled and his vision started to blur slightly and he smiled a small drunk sort of smile.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right you look sort off gre-" Ino couldn't finish her sentence since Sasuke abruptly got up knocking down his chair in the process off it all and raced to the 'Mens' room.

Stumbling in his pursuit Sasuke finally opened the Restroom door. He threw open a stall and leaned slightly towards the toilet bowl where he could throw-up from his intoxication.

After about 5 minutes, which seemed like 5 hours Sasuke noticed that his hair was starting to fall down into his face. That was a bad thing. He didn't want to get his shiny hair dirty and sticky. 'What can I do?' Sasuke thought to himself, his lips pursed in concentration and his brow furrowed in slight panic.

Sasuke felt the tightening in his throat and his coal black eyes widened as he leaned forward over the toilet yet again. He would never say it out loud but he liked is hair and it's weird yet one of a kind style.

Then he felt Strong calloused hands brush the hair from his face and held it back. Sasuke was grateful even if he didn't know who the person was behind him with the mysterious hands. Not that he cared anyway.

After he finished what he was doing (though he didn't want to do it) he stood up flushed the toilet and brushed passed the mysterious person in his wake. He felt the other frown at him for the little respect and no thank-you that was given.

Washing up and rinsing out his mouth Sasuke sighed to himself. 'how could I let myself get drunk?' he asked but then shook his head and quickly mumbled a "Never mind" forgetting that there were other people in the room.

"You could have at least said thank-you." The voice that had spoken sounded so familiar. Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened for the second time today. "Like I would thank you!" Sasuke growled as he turned towards…

…Gaara "I happened to hold your hair when you puked you could at least show some gratitude!" Gaara snapped right back at the boy who was looking at him.

Gaara noticed that Sasuke smelled well nice. He smelled like cinnamon. It was intoxicating that Gaara felt himself sway a little. He leaned into the wall for balance it had helped a lot before it could help him again.

"Hn. You were better as a kid" Gaara said it was random and he never meant to say it.

"You really think so, Gaara?" Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke to his past friend.

Gaara was so shocked that he was surprised he didn't fall from his position on the wall.

"You called me Gaara?" his voice was now curious and although his face was still unreadable his eyes showed and emotion Sasuke had never seen before then.

"That's your name isn't it?" Sasuke drawled his he still wouldn't say it. He wouldn't say that he missed his friend Gaara. Hopefully Gaara felt the same way.

"Shut Up! Sasuke" The name had come out as a whisper but luckily Sasuke had pretty good hearing and heard it.

Giving Gaara a light smile, a true smile he chuckled at the wide-eyed look on his former friends face. Sasuke Walked towards Gaara and stopped directly in front of him. Bringing his arms up he wrapped them around the slightly taller boys neck.

This one action, so simple yet so complicated. It had gotten Gaara's mind reeling and memories of the past flashed across his minds eye as Sasuke held onto him. Albeit it was hesitant Gaara slowly wrapped his strong arms around the boys waist.

Sasuke buried his face into Gaara's firm chest. Memorizing how he melted against Gaara. The two fitted together perfectly.

'Rain water and what is that… sand' Sasuke knew he must have been confused at Gaara's smell. But was also glad Gaara himself couldn't see his face by the way it was buried into his chest.

Gaara had been having similar thoughts but different the Cinnamon smell of the smaller boy was driving Gaara to lose control. 'God, he's practically perfect.' He thought. An unwanted blush spread across his face.

Sasuke looked up into Gaara's turquoise eyes rimmed with mascara. Slowly closing the space between them their eyes never left the others. They were close enough to feel each other's hot breath and right before they kissed…

… The door opened to reveal some very shocked teenagers. There standing in the doorway to the bathroom was Sasuke's friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and then some random rivals Zaku and Dosu.

HI HI

It's me and this is the second part of the 3 part set what will happen now that A few people found out. I had recently gone to a anime convention and there were some great cosplay

Loveless-kage31


	10. unfortunate meeting conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own the ideas of our Main Couple's constant torture.

Warnings: Male romance. Some foul language and clueless ness. Short and sweet they always say. You don't like you don't read.

Chapter 10: (already) Unfortunate meeting part 3

Gaara and Sasuke jumped apart. Gaara though banged into the wall, which he had been leaning against while hugging the ever-popular Uchiha.

"Ummm what's going on?" Naruto asked looking between Gaara and Sasuke. The loud blonde could only wonder if there was something going on between the two boys who had a strong bond.

Not just rivalry. No something much more akin to friendship. The more the blonde though of it the more he actually agreed with himself. Though the bond might of felt like friendship it seemed more like an understanding love.

Gaara glared at the men in front of them then hissed in his most dangerous voice " Tell anyone and I'll make sure that you wish you were never alive!"

Sasuke nodded "Don't tell anyone what you saw!"

The guys nodded with wide eyes and shocked expression still planted firmly on their face with gaping mouths.

"Idiots. They are all blubbering idiots." Gaara muttered to himself before pushing past them to get out of the bathroom.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared following Gaara but going back to his own table instead. Sighing Sasuke wondered if Gaara liked him after all he did hug the boy and never pushed back.

So what was the point in going threw all that trouble. Sasuke shook his head to clear it as he sat down at the table. He place his folded arms down and laid his head upon them slowly allowing his eyes to close.

Now why would he be so disappointed in the interruption? Why would he have enjoyed it if they had gone further? Sasuke asked himself all these questions they came into his head one by one.

Each of them would stay in his minds eye for a minute and then fly away as if a bird being let free from a cage. After about five minutes of going through the questions, finding no answers and mumbling slightly causing his companions to stare he came to only one conclusion…

He was so drunk.

(With Gaara)

He went back to his seat and sitting down. The oncoming girls who were really scary in his opinion then immediately bombarded him. He glared at them but all they did was giggle and wiggle their shoulders causing their overly big breasts to bounce slightly.

He couldn't hold back the look of utter disgust rest upon his face. He was trying so hard not to run his 'mess with me and die' image by throwing up on them so Gaara tried to endure the idiocy of women.

'Wait maybe that's why' now Gaara was on to something he realized maybe that was why he didn't push back the stupid Uchiha prodigy because of the girls that went after both of them. Talk about sluttish.

How can men enjoy this stuff? Gaara thought. His mind forming the picture of his perverted sensei and the way he liked to be around girls. Snorting at the excuse the 50 year old used all the time.

Seriously how can women be of any inspiration? Snorting again and resisting the urges to roll his eyes and chuckle softly. Gaara stuck with his quiet thoughts 'perverted gezzer.'

"Gaara, what's going on?" Kankuro asked as he came back from what he had been doing before.

A barely visible blush spread across Gaaras still emotionless face. As soon as it appeared though it vanished. Kankuro saw it though wondering what could make his brother blush like that.

Shivering Kankuro played that image in his head 'man Gaara's scary blushing yet showing no emotion, bad picture'

Not that he would admit it but he actually liked Gaara. The younger boy was well built, pale but not in that sickly way but instead had a healthy glow.

His flaming red hair went with the tattoo on his forehead meaning 'love'. What wasn't so appealing though was the boy had circles, dark black circles around those lovely eyes.

Eyes that were such a beautiful color yet held a dark and torturous past behind those glossy yet hidden eyes.

Sitting down he sighed not wanting to truly let pictures and memories of Gaara pass through his mind. It was bad enough that he hated him because of their father.

Flashback 

_Ten years ago when Gaara was eight their father and supposedly went to a bar. _

_Little Gaara who was still tremendously naïve, adored the older male. He was a role model for him. Gaara had always wanted to be like his father._

_That night Gaara sat on the couch alone. Waiting for the man that he admired to come home from his night out with the guys. _

_Kankuro slowly descended the stairs rubbing sleep from his tired eyes. Looking into the living room he saw the light was still on. 'Who was awake at this hour' he thought._

_As soon as the words entered his mind the door opened. And little Gaara ran to the tall figure. That answered Kankuro's question of who was awake at the godly hour of 2:00 am._

_Gaara ran and hugged the figure of their father. He was short so he had to hug around his legs._

_Their father waked into the light Gaara still hanging off of him. Kankuro's eyes suddenly widened as he saw his father raise his arm. Glinting in his hand was a dagger._

_The dagger sliced through the air with a whistling sound. Then it sliced down the back of his little brother. All Kankuro could do is watch he wanted to scream. He wanted to shout at Gaara, he wondered if the eight year old was okay._

_He opened his mouth. But then closed it as he saw a person standing slightly behind his father. The second figure was shorter and looked to be a women._

_Their father, Kage threw Gaara until he hit the wall. A girly shriek behind him made him look away from the body of his brother lying unconscious on the ground to the two people behind him._

"_GAARA!" Temari yelled tears in her eyes she ran to her brother, worried._

"_KAGE, how could you do that he's your son!" the angry voice of Shukaku exploded into his ears. And he moved next to Temari who was cradling Gaara against her._

_Kage laughed and pulled the women he was with flush against his chest. Smirking the women rested her head onto Kages chest._

_They walked out of the house. And that was the last they sow of him. The next few days _

_Gaara had spent in the hospital. He had found out that Kankuro didn't stop Kage and Gaara had hated him ever since then._

_**End flashback**_

Over the years they could tolerate each other and had had a few conversations here and there. Those consisted of Kankuro talking and Gaara saying 'Hn.'

Okay so they didn't have the whole older brother little brother love going on. And they would both admit that their family is totally messed up.

So why couldn't they get along? Well it was because of Gaara's unforgiving hatred toward him and Kankuro didn't do anything to stop him.

"Just leave me alone" Gaara hissed glaring up at the brother he despises almost as much as he despised that damn Uchiha.

"Let's go home, Gaara can you go get Temari?" Kankuro said hoping his brother would co-operate with him and accept his decision to take them all home.

Gaara nodded but didn't head for Temari instead he just walked towards the door.

Sighing Kankuro grabbed Temari and pulled her outside.

(With Sasuke)

Naruto and Kiba were bugging him about the position they saw him in with none other then Gaara himself.

They kept their voices low so that no one else would hear them but unfortunately Itachi had heard.

"Little brother you are to young to be going out with someone." Itachi drawled and it was a good thing that Itachi didn't know that it was with Gaara.

Snorting Sasuke retaliated "this coming from a guy who probably had sex when he was 15"

"I did not" Itachi looked scandalized how could his little brother think that he would do something like that at such a young age.

"Okay then you got stoned" Sasuke smirked seeing his brother scowl at him. Soon the smirk turned into a twisted one that meant that he wanted someone to take out his frustrations on.

Everyone seeing this suddenly stood up and yelled, "Let's go home" or "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Then they ushered Sasuke out leaving behind a confused Itachi and his groups along with ever-clueless women.

Well that's it for chapter 10 now in the next chapter I might put in Neji unless I already put him in there then some other less known characters and Gekko Hayate and Rock Lee


End file.
